Shikimic acid and its derivatives, found naturally in some plants play a significant role as a biochemical intermediate compound in plants and also microorganisms. It is known to be an imperative precursor for the synthesis of aromatic amino acids, phenolics and alkaloids amongst many others. One of the most pertinent advancements in relation to the exploitation of shikimic acids in the pharmaceutical industry is the production of Tamiflu, a type of drug for use against avian flu in the recent years.
The demand for shikimic acid is expected to increase dramatically with the increase in world population and thus the need for various industrial and pharmaceutical uses e.g in the use of shikimic acid to manufacture tamiflu or other anti-viral drugs in the event of pandemic flu outbreak. At present, the world's demand for shikimic acid is met from fruits of Chinese star anise; however it is generally found in substantially low concentrations. The low availability of star anise has hampered the production of tamiflu and stresses the need for other sources of shikimic acid. Accordingly, it would be desirable to explore other sources for shikimic acid so as to aid in fulfilling the global demand. Oil palm including the vegetation liquor of palm oil milling offers a source of shikimic acid.
It is known that oil palm is the most important commercial crop in Malaysia and several countries in South East Asia. It has been identified that phenolic compounds extracted from oil palm exhibit diverse health benefits. Thus, efforts are being made to further explore these compounds and other extracts of oil palm, including the vegetation liquor of the milling process and palm oil mill effluent (POME) for the development of functional foods, medical, nutraceutical and pharmaceutical preparations in recent times.
This invention focuses on realizing the value and potential of the vegetation liquor from palm oil milling and palm oil mill effluent (POME) as a source as shikimic acid, and further the possibility of using extracts from oil palm, the vegetation liquor from palm oil milling and POME as functional foods, medical, nutraceutical and pharmaceutical preparations.